Venus and Mars
by Gingersnappedcookie
Summary: Edward is a pop star. Bella is movie star. When their rates start to plummet, they become a publicity couple. Will just their viewing rates go up, or will their heart rates as well? AH and HE. I don't own anything but the plot of this story.
1. Soaring

Chapter 1. Fly Me To The Moon (B. POV)

Bella sprinted off the set with tears in her eyes. "CUT!" yelled the director. Bella sighed, sat down in her chair and wiped the tears away. Alice, Bella's personal assistant and sister, came over with tissues. "Great work, Bella," she said as handed them over. Bella blushed. "Oh, Bells." Alice rolled her eyes. "You ready to fly home. and chill? Rose misses you." Alice said as an afterthought as she checked her phone. Rose was Bella's publicist and older sister .

"Yes. I need to see Jake, and of course Rose." Bella looked down.

"What about Jake? Why?" Alice asked incredulously.

Bella sighed. "I need to end things with him. I can't lead him on like this. I know both of you dislike him and that matters a lot to me."

Alice shot Bella a look. "What. Did you meet a new guy? Or is it Edward Cullen?"

"ALICE! NO. You know I hate him." Bella shrieked. She blushed when she noticed everyone was staring at her. "Whoops," she mumbled.

Alice laughed loudly which made Bella smack her arm. Alice just smirked at her.

"Let's go board that damn plane." Bella said disgruntled.

Alice laughed and lead her towards the dressing room. Alice told Bella the plan for the plane, landing, events after landing and so on and so forth. Bella just tuned her out as her character was washed off with make-up remover and her clothes came off. Bella slowly relaxed as Alice droned on and on.

Bella got dressed while in her own world. Alice handed her clothes knowing Bella was beyond tired. Bella, after getting dressed sat back down in her chair.

"Oh Bells." Alice sighed as she did her big sister's makeup.

"Wha?" Bella awoke from her stupor.

"Time to go sissie." Alice said while pulling Bella towards the plane. They boarded silently and sat down. And as the plane lifted off, Bella fell asleep.


	2. Flying

Chapter 2 Flying (E POV)

Edward sat down while pulling off his headphones. The pilot had just turned on the "seat belts on" sign.

"So, Edward. Your new album?" Jasper asked while checking his tablet for news.

"Bro. Leave it alone. I just finished the last song. Let me fly in my own head with out thinking" Edward said as he checked out the air hostess. Jasper smacked him on the back of his head.

"Paws off. She married to the pilot." Jasper said exasperatedly.

"I can look without touching," Edward said annoyed."Ye of little Faith."

"Prove it, Dip shit." Jasper said while rolling his eyes.

Edward sighed and closed his to sleep. "Exactly my point, Bro. You can't do"Jasper said right before Edward put on his headphones.  
As the music drifted, so did Edwards mind. His record label was on his ass about his ratings. He had no control over it. So, why was he being blamed for this?

While Edward was thinking about it, he must have drifted off to sleep. For when he woke, the plane was descending into O'Hare international airport. "I am so glad to be home," Edward said to Jasper.

"You and me both. Mom and Emmett have been calling us non-stop" Jasper said as he turned on his phone.

"Welcome Everybody to O'Hare International. I hope you have a nice stay and the weather stays clear. It is currently a nice 70 degrees Fahrenheit outside. It is partly sunny, and is two o'clock. We hope to see you again and don't forget to fly Tassel Airways again. Bye!" Said a voice over the intercom.

"Did you call the cab?" Asked Edward.

"Yes. Um. So Emmett is waiting for us." Jasper said distractedly.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't say."

"Damn. Oh well." Edward said while getting out of his chair. He pulled his luggage down and did the same to Jasper's. He hit Jazz on the back of his head. "Get off your phone dude. Let's go"

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD FIX! Love Ginger. 3)


	3. Grounded

Chapter 3 Grounded

Bella stood in the light drizzle that was constantly in the air. She took a deep breath in. Ah. Home. She looked at Alice and smiled broadly. "I'm home for now, Forks." she said she took in the trees and the moss surrounding her. Alice just laughed and pulled Bella along to the house that was for sale.  
"**C'MON! C'MON! YOU'RE BUYING A HOUSE IN FORKS!**" Alice all but shrieked.

Bella laughed loudly and let her little sister pull her along. "Watch it, Pixie. I might fall. Knowing me anyways." Alice didn't seem to hear Bella and continued to pull her.

"**OMG**! Bella! Now we'll be neighbors!" Alice was completely uncontrollable.

"Ali. I know! Why do you think I chose this house?" Bella tried to say calmly, but Alice's joy and happiness was way too infectious.

"Mom and Dad are going to be **SOOOOOO HAPPY**!"

"ALI! Ear drums!" Bella said as she unlocked the front door for the first time. As she looked around her own personal escape, Alice had already darted into the house.

"Bella! Come on! I wanna see the whole house!" Alice was jumping up and down.

"Alice. Calm Down. Now. Or you're not going décor shopping with me." Bella was not above threatening Alice to calm her down. Immediately Alice sat down on the floor like a little kid.

"Sorry! Sorry! Don't do that! I beg of you!" Alice pleaded with Bella. Bella laughed at Alice's antics to get what she wanted. "Please Bells! If I don't go with you, this house will turn out... Well, I don't want to think about it."

"Oh Alice. Fine." Bella said as she looked down at Alice. Alice jumped up and hugged Bella. "I didn't finish." Bella raised her eyebrows. "You can help **IF** you stay calm and you have to listen to what I want for this house. That clear?"

Alice nodded her head so fast and hard, Bella thought her head just might fly off.

Alice pulled out her phone and texted Rose. "K. So Rose will meet us in the Port. So We might wanna get moving."

"Fine. But we're driving my Ram." Bella said while pulling the keys out of hand bag.

Alice pouted. "But WHY?"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Remember what you promised?"

"Fine." Alice sulked out of the door till she and Bella were on the road to decorate Bella's home.


End file.
